Brothers of Fate
is a "memory" quest accessible after clearing Death'kul for the first time after plundering Ultim Clama'kul for shards. The memory is one of the most critical moments in recent history. Countless, world changing events have taken place because of this meeting, and not all of them are for the better. Transcript Memory unfolds. *Deathlius is seen walking into the Tail of the Dragon Pub. Everyone looks at his peerless visage, then to a person sitting in the corner, and then down at their drinks and food. *Deathlius walks up and sits beside the armored individual. *Deathlius: Two Rein Ale, please. *Tylious: What do you want? *Deathlius: To talk. I've noticed a lot of things. *Tylious: Uh-huh. Like what? *Deathlius: Well one thing. You're looking down at your drink, sitting here all alone by yourself. You don't strike me as the emotional type. And also, you're the only one other than myself who's carrying a weapon on his back... that's a nice blade. *Tylious: Shut it. I'm not here to make talk. I'm going through a lot right now. So just get out of my sight. *Deathlius: Or what? *''Tylious slams his fist.'' *Tylious: Listen up here- *Barkeep: HEY! Are you going to cause any trouble here?'' (Reaches for the blunderbuss)'' *Deathlius: No barkeep. Sit down. I've got something to say that will be relevant. *Tylious: Hmph. *Deathlius: Did you lose someone?'' (Passes an ale)'' *Tylious: Why would you care? Exiled from my village by my own father, he hated me for who I was, the one love of my life risks her life just to speak to me, and then she gets killed for it. Yeah, I'm fucking pissed. How would anything you say be relevant? *Deathlius: I lost my loved ones too. Long ago. Can't forget her. The ones I hate the most took her away from me. Not only that, those bastards took my family from me. *Tylious: Ha. If it was so long ago, forget about it. Get it off of your chest and out of your mind. *Deathlius: You're right. Live in the now. But it's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember. *Tylious: So maybe you have suffered like I have. *Deathlius: Oh? What else have you done? *Tylious: Oh you know, I'm the one who was hated. *Deathlius: That... sounds familiar, I've heard talk of the one who has hated. What is your name? *Tylious: You should apply courtesy and give yours out before asking another. *Deathlius: Right right. Where are my manners? My name is Deathlius Loss'end. *Tylious: Well met. Tylious Dawnbane. *Deathlius: The honor is mine. Heard lots about you. *Tylious: Where did you hear about me? Never-mind that, you lost your family in a--? *Deathlius: A fire. Raging flames like I've never seen before. Yours? *Tylious: Ha! Haven't lost them, not yet. But Avery... she was family. * Tylious stares at the figure. *Tylious: Show me your face. I feel like I'm talking to a shadow. *Deathlius: Heh. I have my reasons for this. I can't be seen. They're watching. *Tylious: What are you, crazy? Who's watching? I see nobody giving you the stink eye. *Deathlius: The ones I despise. The ones responsible for killing my family. Did you ever notice that bald guy in the back? *Tylious: The sturdy plankter with the five 'o' clock shadow? How could you not? Are you going to kill him? *Deathlius: No. I'd actually like some peace. They're part of what's called the Shard of the Sun. *Tylious: The Shard of the Sun? I barely know of them. All I saw was some blood on a wall saying the "Shard was a lie" once upon a time. *Deathlius: I want to kill them for what they done. My family is dead, my love was lost to them. It was her own father that killed her. That... ryuk. (Fucker in Die) *Tylious: You seem hell bent on revenge. I think I can help you. Even though we've just met, you seem to be in such a place as I am. *Deathlius: Well I did ravage a jail. Elaborate. *Tylious: After I was exiled, I wandered the world. I went to an island, covered in frost, the snow was beautiful. Never seen anything like it till I crossed the first hill. *Deathlius: What did you see? *Tylious: Four armed thugs, strange insignias on their arms and backs... like a sun with a whirling eye in the middle. Some parts broken. Beating on the innocent. *Deathlius: Go on... *Tylious: I went to go put a stop to it, but they killed the innocents and ran off. Never seen people kill so fast. I think they may be related to what you want to go after. *Deathlius: Here, draw the symbol. (Grabs papyrus) *''Tylious draws the symbol.'' *Deathlius: That... that's a perfect mirror of it. Where did you say this was? *Tylious: Glaecings. Off the coast. Very cold, you better suit up. Be careful though, nowadays the ship travel isn't for vacationing, it's for goods. Sneak on the damn boat. *''Deathlius throws the glass into the sink.'' *Deathlius: Thank you, Tylious. I will be back. We'll meet again, regardless of fate. *Tylious: I'll acknowledge it. Nice blade, Deathlius. *Deathlius: Haha. *Barkeep: HEY! You gonna pay for that ale? *''Deathlius throws a knife into the noticeboard.'' *Deathlius: You'll get a good sum off that. Found it this morning. Worth about 50 silver. 100 times how much that frothy ale was. *Deathlius leaves. * Tylious laughs. * Tylious: That guy is one crazy bastard. * Tylious flips a coin to the barkeeper. * Tylious: I best be off then. * Barkeep: Yer travelling north aye? Dark clouds brewing from there, I suggest you stay the night and head out on the morn. Besides, you two were talking long enough for you to miss the last cart to the docks, so unless you have a horse, or plan on walking, you have no choice. * Tylious peers out the window. * Tylious: Aye, tis a bad omen those clouds. No matter, I'll catch the first cart tomorrow. How much for a room? * The memory fades.